EPGs may include a schedule for playing media content items (e.g., videos). The EPG can include information, such as the titles and scheduled times, for the videos that are to be played. When the EPG is displayed on a user device (e.g., mobile phone), which may have a small display, the information for the videos in the EPG may be truncated or unreadable due to the small screen size.